


Sweet, sweet fantasies

by Edge_sama



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pegging, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Strap-Ons, Stress Relief, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Hannibal's fantasies involving sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carnevale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616025) by [MaddyHughes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyHughes/pseuds/MaddyHughes). 



  
I promised to MaddyHughes that if they write a fic of Bedelia fucking Hannibal in the ass, I would draw it, so there it is! Bedelia fucking Hannibal hard and Hannibal loving it ~~while fantasying is Will fucking him because of course he would~~


	2. Sweet, sweet fantasies 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another way Hannibal has a way to relief his stress.

  
Hannibal, after a long day, decided to masturbate to release some stress. He wasn’t sure if use Will or Alana alone in his fantasy… so why not both taking him and using him? It seems is going to be a long night as well.  
Dedicated to @thecrazylady10 and LegoHannibal. 


	3. Sweet, sweet fantasies 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Hannibal sees on his dreams.

  
Something (late) for the Bottom Hannibal day. Do you remember the prior pic of Hannibal using Alana and Will in his fantasies? There they’re! If is a fantasy or a reality, I’ll leave it to you :3c 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the last one, I might do another but I'll wait for Tumblr's shitty problems to see where to post them.


End file.
